Cão muito mau
by FenixTonks
Summary: Reservem os lugares no camarote de honra, porque o nosso cachorro preferido decide dar um show musical… E sobre o que ele vai falar? Bem, a resposta é óbvia: Ele mesmo! [Songfic]


**Tipo: **Short /Song-fic

**Resumo**: Reservem os lugares no camarote de honra, porque o nosso cachorro preferido decide dar um show musical… E sobre o que ele vai falar? Bem, a resposta é óbvia: Ele mesmo! Song-fic

**Shipper: **Sem shipper ok, um poukinho de James/Lily mas só lá no final

**Rating: **K

**Autora: **FenixTonks

**Disclaimer: **Tudo é da tia J.K Rowling, mas, quem sabe, um dia eles serão meus (gargalhada maléfica)!

**N/a: **Num dia em que eu surtei totalmente e baixei esta música da Internet e a achei a cara do nosso querido Sirius, depois de fazer montanhas de revisões para o teste de história e tudo o mais… Bem, este é o resultado:

**Titulo**: Cão muito mau

As cortinas abrem e entra em palco um rapaz com cerca de 18 anos, alto, cabelos pretos de tamanho médio, musculado e de olhos azuis cintilantes. Veste uma camisa preta e jeans. Trás no rosto um sorriso sexy.

O foco principal de luz foca-se nele, que leva até perto dos lábios o microfone. O resto do palco continua nas sombras.

-Olá mundo, ou melhor, queridas senhoras – pausa porque o público feminino começa a gritar desesperadamente por ele – Calma, queridas, à Sirius Black para todas! – Dá uma gargalhada que mais parece um latido – Enfim, para todo o mundo, todo o mundo, aquela bola redonda!

Começa uma música lenta, em que se denota um trombone a tocar, e Sirius leva o microfone para mais perto dos lábios. Põe no rosto um sorriso melancólico e começa a cantar com uma voz também melancólica:

_A noite está,_

_Muito, muito fria_

_Corres o risco,_

_De apanhar pneumonia_

_Aparece uma fada_

_E como por magia,_

_Agita uma varinha _

_E transforma a noite em dia._

_Sou, um cão muito mau_

_Porque não me dão afecto_

_Mas se, me mexem no pilau,_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar ao…_

A música continua durante mais alguns segundos nesse mesmo ritmo, até que, do nada, as outras luzes também se acendem e o ritmo da música aumenta, e é possível ver um pequeno coro composto por quatro mulheres num dos cantos do palco e entram várias bailarinas.

A expressão melancólica é substituída por um largo sorriso.

_A noite está_

_Muito, muito fria_

_Corres o risco, de apanhar pneumonia_

_Aparece-me uma fada_

_E como por magia_

_Agita uma varinha_

_E transforma a noite em dia_

_Sou, um cão muito mau_

_Porque não me dão afecto_

_Mas se, me mexem no pilau,_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar ao tecto_

No refrão, as coristas ecoam cada um dos versos ditos por Sirius, que continua rapidamente:

_A noite está_

_Muito, muito fria_

_Corres o risco, de apanhar pneumonia_

_Ai mulher, tu nessa condição_

_Corres o risco de virar uma tentação_

Sirius indica com a mão que não está ocupada pelo microfone uma das bailarinas, que está piscando sedutoramente para ele.

_Sou, um cão muito mau_

_Porque não me dão afecto_

_Mas se, me mexem no pilau,_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar ao tecto_

A música continua e Sirius faz uma pausa, dando alguns passos de dança e seleccionando uma das mulheres do público, que está delirando juntamente com o restante. Acaba por escolher uma morena de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis, trazendo-a para o palco.

_A noite está_

_Muito, muito fria_

_Corres o risco, de apanhar pneumonia_

_Ai mulher, tu nessa condição_

_Corres o risco de virar uma tentação_

_Sou, um cão muito mau_

_Porque não me dão afecto_

_Mas se, me mexem no pilau,_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos, até chegar_

_Dou pulinhos._

Sirius transforma-se num enorme cachorro preto, e algumas das damas que estavam na plateia são retiradas de lá pelos seguranças, quando tentaram invadir o palco. Ele uiva alto, pondo-se sobre as patas traseiras e dançando no ritmo rápido da música. Perante uma segunda tentativa frustrada de algumas das histéricas invadirem o palco, ele volta-se a transformar na sua forma humana. A música finda e ouvem-se gritos de aprovação e histerismo, assim como muitas palmas. Sirius dá mais alguns sorrisos marotos e piscadelas comprometedoras, que fazem algumas das damas surtar totalmente. Faz um movimento para parar os aplausos, coisa que ainda demora um pouco a acontecer.

-Obrigado, até à próxima, foi um prazer! – Faz o sinal de adeus com uma das mãos, enquanto sai do palco e as cortinas se fecham.

Do outro lado, continuava-se a ouvir os gritos eufóricos das fãs desesperadas. Sirius entrou nos bastidores com um enorme sorriso maroto no rosto, encontrando aqui Remus Lupin e James Potter acompanhado da namorada, Lily Evans, que lhe lançavam um olhar repreendedor.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Sirius, encolhendo os ombros – Elas adoram-me! Eu sou uma estrela – e deu o seu sorriso mais sexy.

-Padfoot, quando vais meter algum juízo nessa cabeça? – Perguntou Lupin, com ar brincalhão, sorrindo para ele.

-Hum… Deixa-me pensar… NUNCA! – Deu mais uma das suas gargalhadas que mais pareciam latidos. – Só aqui o Prongs é que ainda não me adverteu!

-Hei, irmãos até ao fim, né? – Perguntou James.

-Claro, nem se pergunta!

-O que é que vais fazer a seguir?

-Não sei – falou Padfoot, coçando a cabeça – Talvez vá pegar algumas destas fãs histéricas!

Todos riram, e Lily Evans finalizou dizendo:

-Tu não tens emenda, Sirius!

-Eu sei, mas fazer o quê? Eu sou um cão muito mau!

* * *

**N/a: **Nuss… eu ainda ñ acredito que escrevi mesmo isto… tá um lixo, mas mesmo assim… deu pa descontrair! Bjus 


End file.
